unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Evil Guy Super Show!
The Super Evil Guy Super Show! is a show on SMK Radio. It stars Evil Guy. The show had 4 seasons with 13 episodes each, for a total of 52. There was also a crossover movie with George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures. The show mostly focuses on Evil Guy's Cupcake destroying schemes, as other episodes focus on the Mario Series. Evil Guy's main foe in his schemes is New Mario. There is a total of 4 seasons that aired. However, the show has a true total of 8 seasons with again all season 13 episodes only season 8 has 20 episodes, which means that the remaining four have yet to air. The lack of airing is because the ratings of Season 4 were good, but the SMK Radio guys didn't care and have yet to renew the show. Characters Main Characters *Evil Guy *Pickle *Dark Kirby *FERNANDO *Wario *Bowser Villians *New Mario *New Luigi *Yoshi *Peach *Cupcake King *Giygas Other Characters *Toads *Kirby *George W. Bush *Barney *Donkey Kong *Dora the Explorer *Para-Hoopa *Goombario *Goombella *Waluigi *Ronald McDonald *Hitario *Lucas *Kumatora *Aberham Lincoln *Pikachu *Stickmen *Emoticonnor *Mario * Luigi *Samus * Link *Meta Knight Episodes *Note: Due to lack of interest, not all episodes are up yet. Season 1 *101: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme *102: It's Raining Bacon! *103: The Cheese Haters' Revenge *104: New Mario's First Attack *105: Shadow Kirby Appears *106: Traveling to the WHOA!verse *107: Goombella's Transformation *108: It's FERNANDO! *109: Lucas Appears *110: The Great Cupcake Danger *111: The Cupcake King's Revival *112: New Mario's Challenge *113: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine Season 2 *201: The Toad Town Home *202: Cupcakes of DOOM *203: Foes New and Old *204: Return to Evil Guy Tower *205: The Greatest Cupcake *206: Shy Guy Armada *207: Journey to the Black House *208: The Cheese Lover's Convention *209: Cupcake Days in Toad Town *210: Super Mario Cookies *211: Lucas is Back... With a Friend *212: The Moon Sprites, Part 1 *213: The Moon Sprites, Part 2 Season 3 *301: Regrouping at Home *302: A Mysterious Warning *303: The New Threat *304: Ronald McDonald's Racing Challenge *305: Return to the Black House *306: Cookies, Cupcakes, and Challenges *307: Ronald McDonald's Revenge *308: The Sermon of Reverand Tryclyde *309: New Mario and the Cupcakes *310: The Cupcake Cannon *311: The Day Cupcakes Struck Back *312: The End of Evil Guy Tower *313: Dark Evil Guy Attacks Season 4 *401: Hitario Challenges Evil Guy *402: The Greatest Race *403: The League of Cupcakes *404: The New Home *405: New Mario's Plumbing Service *406: The Destruction of Toad Town *407: Kidnapping Waluigi *408: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 1 *409: Escaping from the Cupcake-ruled Future, Part 2 *410: Crashing the Cupcake Party *411: When Cupcakes ATTACK! *412: Taking Down Cupcake Castle *413: The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme Season 5 (Currently airing) *501 Oh no! New Mario has a NEW Cupcake Factory! *502 Destroying the Cupcake Factory (part 1) *503 Destroying the Cupcake Factory (part 2) *504 New Mario vs. Evil Guy! (part 1) *505 New Mario vs. Evil Guy! (part 2) *506 Saving Don Fernando *507 Pickle the betrayer! *508 Wario joins Evil Guy to destroy the Cupcake Monsters *509 New Mario's surprise attack! (part 1) *510 New Mario's surprise attack! (part 2) *511 New Mario's surprise attack! (part 3) *512 New Mario's surprise attack! (part 4) *513 Evil Guy's Death Season 6 (Currently airing) *601 Bringing Evil Guy back to life *602 The Previous Operations fails *603 Pinkachu becomes the Leader *604 Mario Poops 5-on-5 *605 Bowser joins evil guy *606 Evil guy's return *607 Evil guy's ultimate weapon *608 Back to the cupcake ruled future...part 1 *609 Back to the cupcake ruled future...part 2 *610 New Mario rules the world!!!??? *611 New mario VS Evil guy *612 Evil guy saves the world and defeats New Mario *613 The Fall of The Cupcake World and New Mario and his members. *614 The World Is Saved *614 1.2 Evil guy won!!!! *615 The Cheese World back to Normal Specials Movie: Evil Guy & George W. Bush's Excellent Adventure Category:Shows